


纳米技术（中篇）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING





	纳米技术（中篇）

不对劲。  
复仇者踏出电梯那一刻开始，觉得十分不对劲。眼睁睁看着钢铁侠与美国队长，任何时候至少保持三米距离。不止如此，Bucky半夜起来倒水喝，居然还看见两人分房睡。  
“吵架了。”Natasha说。  
“哦~”其余复仇者一脸恍然大悟地点头。  
结果，接下来几天，这种不对劲的情况反而越演越烈。钢铁侠整个人都开始暴躁起来，待在工作室的时间也渐渐多起来，然而美国队长却一副事不关己，有事还会憋笑憋得难受得现象。如此场景下，复仇者互看一眼。  
“性生活不愉快。”Natasha说。  
“哦~”复仇者再次一脸恍然大悟地点头。  
晚上，复仇者联盟，钢铁侠房间传来如此憋笑与颓废的对话——  
美国队长：“可能你紧张而已。”  
钢铁侠：“别玩了，都这么熟了还紧张。”  
美国队长：“要不试试别的？”  
钢铁侠：“……”  
门口这么巧路过，这么巧听见的Bucky与Clint互相一眼。  
“中年危机。”不知什么时候出现的Natasha，说道。  
“哦~”Bucky与Clint恍然大悟地点头。  
再接下来几天，钢铁侠简直是生活在地狱里。自从那纳米机器人钻到他身体里后，就好像在那里安家一样。不止没办法弄出来，Tony还悲剧地发现，自己硬不起来了。面对恋人让人热血沸腾的肉体，他都只能光看着不能做，憋得都差点吐血了。  
美国队长虽然坏心地憋笑，想办法让自己恋人硬起来。结果，Tony发现他是来捣乱的，被撩到最后，Steve是爽了，自己还是硬不起来。于是，一向最粘恋人的钢铁侠，痛心疾首地决定分房睡。然后独自每个空虚得夜晚，凄凄惨惨戚戚地研究怎么讲纳米机器人给弄出来。  
“Tony？”  
“嗯？”听闻恋人叫他，Tony回头，瞬间后背贴到门上去，一脸惊恐，“你干什么？”  
“……”Steve用毛巾擦了擦头发，解开衬衫湿掉的纽扣，“外面下雨。”  
话音刚下，外面还很应景地响了一声惊雷。Tony喉结滚动了下，视线从金发上挂着的水珠，一路移到湿透的T恤，若隐若现的乳尖黏在上面。裤子松开了，拉链拉到一半。Tony猛地咽了口唾液，死死地盯着一步步向他走过来的恋人，“你别过来。”  
Steve闻言，皱起眉头，“Tony。”  
“Honey，我外面还有事情未……”Tony还没说完，Steve已经来到他面前，一手撑在他身后的们板上。  
“或许我们该好好聊聊了。”Steve说着，手来到他胯下，依然是毫无反应。  
“我也想好好聊聊……”何止聊，简直想将你操进床单里。Tony觉得自己血气翻腾得就来要流鼻血了,可那玩意依然很不给面子地无动于衷。  
那已经凸起的乳尖，轻轻地摩擦着衬衫，在Tony面前晃来晃去，该死地诱人，视线控制不住地一直往那瞄。脖子上还有前晚被他咬得暧昧痕迹，还有一半隐藏在衣领下。Tony的脊背渗出了汗，看见恋人恶作剧的笑容，“你确定你不是在报复？”  
“报复什么？”Steve说着，拉开了Tony的裤链，手直接伸进去握着那毫无反应的阴茎，凑到他耳边，“报复你将我干得死去活来？”  
Tony简直要吐血了，现在完全有理由相信，他就是存心来报复的。下腹一直在绞紧，Steve的手学着Tony之前的模式，不断地撩拨他。“Steve……”然后眼睁睁地看着他半蹲下来，然后将自己那软趴趴的玩意含到嘴里，“别……”  
温热的包裹，湿漉漉的，Tony爽得将双手陷入了Steve的金发里。很热，热得背脊被渗出的汗湿透，Steve的舌尖舔舐在柱身上，绕着顶端画圈圈。Tony低头，看见半跪在自己面前的美国队长，嘴不是张得不是很开，毕竟自己还软着，可是那张嘴吞吐着，莫名地刺激。Tony立即捂着鼻子，仰起头。忽然那玩意在Steve嘴里跳了一下，正当两人同时愣住时，居然开始硬了。  
Tony还没反应过来，Steve却已经将那硬起的阴茎深入到咽喉里，被激活的纳米机器人从阴茎顶端的小孔里，伸出如同触手般的细须，扫在Steve上颚。痒痒的感觉，使得Steve含得更紧，好让那阴茎进出时能帮他止痒。  
Tony开始摆动起腰，阴茎在Steve嘴里变得凶狠起来，终于要射精时，纳米机器人跟着精液射到了Steve的嘴里。Steve立即捂住了嘴，Tony将手掌摊在他嘴边，“吐出来。”  
然后，这么巧路过的Bucky和Clint，看着打开门，风风火火冲去工作室的Tony，互看一眼。身后Natasha刚想说什么，被Clint举起一只手阻止，“明白。”  
Natasha：“……”


End file.
